Again
by blakebellamyy
Summary: When Clarke is cheated on by Finn again, will she forgive him or will she turn to someone new?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the 100 Chracters**

It's happening again. Clarke can't believe she let it happen again. She can't remember how many times she's caught him cheating because it's happened so often and he wants her to forgive him again and she's going to forgive him. She loves him and he's making promises and she believes him this time just like she always does.

"I won't do it again."

"It'll be different."

"I only love you, Clarke."

She's heard it all before yet for some reason she believes him again.

Again. That word. She hates that word. It leaves a bad taste in her mouth. Maybe it's because she's used it so many times when she's referring to him.

He cheated _again_.

She's forgiving him _again_.

She knows she's going to regret it _again_.

So why is she doing this to herself... _again_?

She's afraid of what will happen when she doesn't have him anymore. He's all she knows. Her childhood best friend. Her first boyfriend, first kiss, first everything. She doesn't want to let that go. He's her safety net, but she thinks that net is breaking.

She needs to let go.

She has to say goodbye to Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of The 100 characters**

"So you're giving up then?"

"No Finn that's not what I'm doing. I just think we'll be happier if-"

"Clarke you're not even trying!"

"Not trying?! I have been up talking to you on the phone until 2 in the morning every day this week! I shouldn't be the one getting yelled at here. I'm not the one who cheated!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Not good enough"

"We're not done. I won't let this be the end." He starts to walk away before he says, "By the way I could have anyone in this school so you should be grateful I'm with you."

Finn walks away and Clarke is completely shocked. She can't believe he just said that. She also doesn't understand how he thinks he can make her stay in a relationship she doesn't want to be in. How does he want that?

Clarke gets a text.

 **F: I'm sorry. I love you. I only want to be with you.**

Clarke doesn't answer and begins to walk to class when she receives another text.

 **F: Please respond Clarke. I'm sorry. I won't say anything like that again. If you respond I'll know that you forgive me.**

Clarke waits a few seconds staring at the text. She almost doesn't respond, but then she thinks about life without Finn and how she would be left with almost no one.

 **C: Ok. I forgive you**.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of The 100 Characters**

"Please leave him"

"Octavia. You don't understand. I. Can't"

"Damn right I don't understand. How can he just keep you in a relationship like that?"

"I don't know O. He just says things like it's not over and we're not ending."

"It just doesn't make sense."

The front door opens and in walks Bellamy Blake. Clarke's best friend Octavia's older brother. He's always around and they used to be close, but they haven't had a real conversation in a long time.

"Hey Bell." Octavia says.

"Hey O. Princess"

"Bellamy."

"I'm going upstairs so I'll see you later." Bellamy walks upstairs and Octavia and Clarke continue talking about anything other than Finn and Clarke's relationship which Clarke is perfectly fine with.

* * *

It's finally Friday and Clarke couldn't be happier. School flies by and before she knows it Clarke is going home. She went home, got into sweats, and started watching some Netflix.

Later that night Clarke is craving coffee ice cream. She's goes to the freezer and is so sad when she sees that they don't have any. She needs it so she she tells her mom she's going to the gas station to get some ice cream. She grabs the car keys and goes on her way.

When she gets there she sees a familiar car. She walks up to it hoping to surprise the person inside when her knees go weak. She almost falls over at what she's seeing right now.

Finn and Raven. Making out. In Finn's car.

It's happening again.

Clarke forgets the ice cream and runs to her car, She drives to Octavia's house praying she'll be there. She has tears streaming down her face as she drives.

When she gets to the door she's full on bawling and she's knocking frantically. When the door opens Clarke starts to say, "It's Finn. He-" but she stops when she sees who answered the door.

Bellamy.

Bellamy is just as surprised to her, but that surprise changes to confusion and then worry in a matter of seconds.

"Where's Octavia?" Clarke asks.

"She's with Lincoln. What's going on Clarke?"

Clarke runs her hands over her face and groans.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Everything's fine. Just tell O not to worry." Clarke says as she walks towards her car still with tears running down her face.

"Clarke!" Bellamy calls after her as she gets in her car and drives away. Bellamy whispers to himself, "What did Finn do to you now princess?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of The 100 Characters**

Bellamy is still confused about last night. He finds Clarke at his front door with tears covering her face about to say something about Finn. When she sees it's him and Octavia she claims nothing's wrong and leaves.

Women.

He walks into school to find Clarke and Finn standing together. Finn is having a conversation with Murphy that Clarke is clearly not interested in. She's looking around the hall when she sees him. She steps closer to Finn and he puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, Clarke still looking at Bellamy. Murphy leaves and Clarke breaks eye contact with Bellamy to kiss Finn. Bellamy makes sure he's gone before Clarke looks for him again.

Bellamy walks to his next class and sits down. He has 3 minutes until the bell rings. He can't stop thinking about Clarke. She was so upset last night and she was going to tell Octavia about Finn and why she was crying because of him and now she's kissing him in the hallway. This literally makes no sense. She makes no sense. The teacher walks into the classroom and starts class which pulls him from his thoughts. He did decide, though, that it's time he talks to Clarke.

* * *

Later that day, Clarke is at her locker alone when Bellamy walks up to her.

"What happened last night Clarke?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon Princess. Something was obviously wrong. You were saying something about Finn."

"Bellamy. Just leave it alone."

"Babe you ready?" Says Finn from behind Bellamy.

"Yeah one second." She calls to him and then quietly to Bellamy says, "Just leave it alone ok? I'm fine."

"I just want to help."

"I don't need your help Bell." Clarke leaves with Finn and goes to class.

Bellamy sighs and says, "Whatever you says Princess."

* * *

After school when Clarke is at home, she calls Octavia seriously needing some advice.

"O I'm really confused right now." Clarke starts off.

"What's up?"

"I just don't want to be with Finn anymore. He's really controlling and I know he's cheating on me again, but he won't let me break up with him."

"Yeah I still don't understand that. Anyway, you need to put your foot down and tell that boy that he does not decide what you do. You are Clarke freaking Griffin and he cannot do what he wants with you. Ok?"

"Ok Octavia. Thanks girl."

"Anytime. Let me know how it goes when you break up with him today."

"Today?"

"Yes today. If you don't do it today then you're going to chicken out and I'm going to have to do it. What I say to Finn you're not going to like and he's seriously not going to like."

"Ok, ok I'll do it today. And by the way I never want to know what you were going to say to Finn." Clarke laughs.

"Yeah good choice. Love you and good luck!"

"Thanks love!" Clarke and Octavia hang up.

Clarke takes a deep breath and prepares herself for what she's about to do. She drives to Finn's house and knocks on his door.

"Finn, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any of The 100 Characters**

Finn I'm serious we're done. I can't do it anymore. I saw you and Raven the other night. I know you've been together ever since the first time I caught you so don't say we're not done." Finn tries to interrupt. "No. I'm not done talking. I don't need you anymore. I can handle it because you made me realize that I'm stronger than I thought. I'm going to be fine, but you? I'm not sure how you're going to be now that you don't have me to control anymore. Goodbye Finn."

Clarke walks away and starts on her journey home. She's so relieved. She's finally free of Finn and couldn't be happier.

She isn't paying attention and doesn't realize that a car is following her until she hears the person talks.

"Clarke! Need a ride?" Bellamy calls from the driver's side window.

She smiles. "Sure."

The car ride was silent except for Clarke occasionally giving directions to Bellamy to where her house is.

She gets out of the car after thanking him and he says, "Anytime Princess."

Clarke watches him leave and when she gets inside the house she texts him.

 **C: Thanks again for the ride and thank you for not asking anymore questions:)**

He texts back 8 minutes later. She figured he waited until he got home so he wasn't texting and driving.

 **B: Np:) See ya tomorrow Princess**

* * *

The next day Clarke is sitting in her Western European class, doodling and not paying attention at all to what the teacher, Mr. Kane, is saying. This class is her most boring class and she isn't good at it either so that just makes it worse.

She only looks up from her doodles when she hears the door open and in walks Bellamy Blake. He walks up to Kane and hands him a note. They exchange a few words and Kane motions for Bellamy to take a seat. Clarke looks around and sees that the only open seat is right next to her. They make eye contact as Bellamy takes his seat. Clarke breaks eye contact first and decides to start paying attention.

Kane announces that they will be starting a partner project on a topic that they have learned about so far this year. Clarke looks around for a partner, but everyone is already paired up.

"Clarke?" She turns to find Bellamy looking at her. "Want to be my partner? I know I haven't been in this class, but as you know, history is my best subject." Bellamy says with a smirk referring to how he used to tutor her in history because she was terrible at it. Even with his help she still got a C minus in the class.

Clarke rolls her eyes and says, "Fine, but I get to pick the subject because for all I know you're going to pick the most boring subject in the world."

Bellamy laughs, "You think all history is boring."

"Yeah, but at least if I pick what we do it will be at least moderately interesting."

"Fine." The bell rings. "When do you want to start working on it?" Bellamy asks as they begin walking out of the classroom.

"Whenever works for me. I'm supposed to meet Octavia at around 4:00 today to hang out so maybe we can start after school?"

"Yeah that works. I can give you a ride to my house if you want that way we can get started right away" says Bellamy.

"Perfect. So I guess I'll-" Clarke stops mid sentence when she sees Finn and Raven. They're kissing. She knows she broke up with Finn, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less. She didn't think they'd go public for at least a little while. She didn't think Finn was that serious about her.

A look of confusion flashes over Bellamy's face so he turns to see what stopped Clarke. He turns back to Clarke to find her with tears brimming her eyelids.

"Clarke" He grabs her hand. She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "C'mon. Let's go. He's not worth your tears."

Clarke nods and lets Bellamy lead her outside of the school and to his car. School hasn't ended yet, but Clarke doesn't care anymore. Bellamy starts driving and Clarke doesn't ask where they're going. Bellamy hasn't said anything since they left the school until they reached their destination. It's the park where Bellamy, Octavia, and Clarke used to go to play when they were younger.

Bellamy shuts off the car. He turns to look at Clarke and says, "What's going on Clarke? You came to my house looking for Octavia saying something about Finn and crying your eyes out. When you saw it wasn't O you claimed nothing was wrong. Then today you're looking at Finn and you have tears in your eyes. I know you two broke up and you broke up with him so what is going on?" He's staring into her eyes searching for answers.

Clarke sighs and looks away from Bellamy. "Finn cheated on me. More than once" She says it so quietly he almost misses it.

When Clarke finally looks at Bellamy she sees anger on his face. "Why didn't you tell me Clarke?"

"I didn't want anybody to know how pathetic I was for staying with someone who didn't want to be with me." She looks away from Bellamy again.

"You're not pathetic."

"I am Bellamy. I let him decide when he wanted to be my boyfriend. I let him control me. I was so weak. I-I am w-weak" her voice breaking at the last line.

Bellamy takes Clarke's hand and forces her to look at him.

"You are not weak. You are the strongest person I know. Your father died when you were barely 10 years old. Your mother is never around because of work. You have basically been on your own since you were 10 and you've have turned out to be an amazing woman. This, Finn cheating on you, does not make you weak. You loved him. That is not weakness. Finn was weak. He wanted to continue to be with you because he was afraid that without you, he would be nothing. Without you he is nothing. You are strong. Always remember that."

By the time Bellamy finishes, Clarke has tears running down her face and a slight smile on her face.

It's silent for a few moments. Clarke and Bellamy just looking at each other, neither knowing what to say.

Finally Clarke breaks the silence. "Thank you" is all she says. Bellamy nods and starts the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own any of The 100 characters**

Bellamy drives them to his house. When they get there it's 3:45. Octavia is going to be home in 15 minutes.

Bellamy is the first to talk since they left the park.

"Octavia's going to be home soon so we probably don't have time to work on the project."

"Yeah you're probably right. We could start thinking of a topic today thought."

"I thought you were coming up with that" Bellamy responds with a smirk trying to make the mood a little more light hearted.

Clarke laughs. "You're right. I'll start thinking of one later. My mind is a little all over the place right now" Clarke says with a slight frown.

"Clarke. You're going to be ok. I promise everything will get better. You just need to give it some time."

Before Clarke has a chance to respond Octavia walks in through the front door. She sees Clarke and says, "We need to talk. Let's go."

Clarke says, "Well hello to you too."

"Yeah, yeah hi. Upstairs. Now. The dance is a month away and I haven't even started thinking about a dress for myself and I know I have to find one for you too because God knows what you're going to pick out for yourself..." says Octavia as she continues to talk about the dance while dragging Clarke upstairs.

Clarke turns around to look at Bellamy and mouths 'Help me.'

Bellamy smiles and says, "Have fun you two!"

Clarke flips him off and as she's going upstairs she hears him laugh. She loves that sound.

Wait. What?

* * *

A few hours later Octavia is finally done talking about dance and Clarke couldn't be happier.

They both go downstairs to get something to eat. When they get to the kitchen they find Bellamy already making something.

"Bell? What are you making?" asks Octavia.

"Waffles and bacon."

"My favorite!" Octavia and Clarke say at the same time.

They all laugh and make small talk as Bellamy finishes cooking. He makes them each a plate and makes sure to put chocolate chips in the squares of each waffle for Clarke, a smiley face of whipped cream for O, and butter and syrup for him. They eat in silence and Octavia and Clarke clear the table and wash the dishes.

"Thank you Bell" says Clarke.

"Yeah thanks Bell. It was really good" Octavia adds.

"Anytime. I figured Clarke would need a lot of food to get her energy back after a long talk of dresses and makeup" Bellamy says with a laugh and Clarke joins in on the laughter.

"You got that right" she responds.

"Hey! I'm only trying to help. You know I love dances" Octavia says putting a fake pout on her face.

"I know you do. I love how you excited you get over them" says Clarke.

"Aw. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me" says Octavia and Clarke smiles. Octavia then gets serious "Now that we've settled that. Tomorrow after school we are going dress shopping!"

Bellamy laughs, but stops when he gets a look from Octavia.

"I can't tomorrow" says Clarke.

"Why?" Octavia asks with a tone of suspicion.

"I, um, I have a project to work on with, uh, Bellamy!" Clarke walks over to Bellamy. "Yeah he got transferred into my Western class. We got assigned a project and we have to work on it tomorrow."

Octavia looks at Bellamy as Bellamy says, "Well, we don't have to work on it tomorrow…" Clarke hits Bellamy in the back of the head. "I mean we don't have to, but it's due really soon so we want to get a jump start on it."

"Fine. We can go another time while you two nerds do your homework on a Friday night" says Octavia while she rolls her eyes.

They all laugh and Clarke realized how much she missed the three of them hanging out together. She always had Octavia, but Bellamy and her grew apart when she started dating Finn during her freshman year of high school. Finn was jealous of the amount of time she spent with Bell so he told her that she had to stay away from Bell. She listened because she was afraid of losing Finn, but in the process she lost her best friend.

Clarke leaves the Blakes house a few hours later. Bellamy and Clarke decided they'd work on their project the next day after school and probably finish it since it was the easiest project ever. Just a presentation on the topic of their choice. They decided to do their project on the Berlin Wall and why it fell. Apparently it's one of Bellamy's favorite topics.

When she gets home as usual her mom isn't home so she turns netflix on and falls asleep to her favorite show which she has seen a hundred times.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own any of The 100 characters**

Clarke is in her western class when she hears

"Hey Princess"

She smiles and says, "Hey Bell."

Kane walks into the class and tells that class that today they have a free period to work on their projects. Clarke moves her desk so she's facing Bellamy to make it easier to talk about the project.

Bellamy starts off by saying, "I was thinking that I could do most of the research on what you call 'the boring stuff' and you could do the visual."

"Yeah that works. Maybe I could recreate the wall to show the different levels of security that they had to keep people from leaving."

"Yeah that's perfect!"

They continue to work in silence and are surprised when the bell rings.

"I don't think we have much left to do. I have to make the model, but I have the information and the ways to make it so it should be easy from now on" Clarke tells Bellamy.

"I finished almost everything on my end. I have to find one more reason as to why the wall fell and then we should be all set."

"Sweet! Nice job partner."

"You too partner. I'll see you later. Meet me by my car and I'll give you a ride to my house."

"Okay. Bye Bell."

Clarke turns around to walk to her class when she accidentally runs into someone.

"Oh. I'm so sor-" but she doesn't finish her sentence when she sees who she ran into. "Never mind." She tries to move past them, but they grab her arm.

"Clarke please just talk to me for a second."

"No Finn. Let go of me."

"I just want to talk please can we go somewhere and talk?"

"She said let her go." Clarke turns to find Bellamy glaring at Finn. He looks pissed.

"What, are you the only one who she can talk to now?" Finn asks also looking pissed now.

"No, but I'm pretty sure she just doesn't want to talk to you." Bellamy responds coolly.

"Whatever." Finn walks away looking mad as ever and Clarke's pretty sure if looks could kill that Bellamy would be dead.

"Thank you" Clarke says quietly.

"Anything for the princess" Bellamy says with a smirk. "I realized that I forgot my notebook in Kane's class that's why I came back. I promise I'm not following you to make sure you're protected at all times" Bellamy says laughing as he does.

Clarke smiles and responds with, "I'm glad you forgot your notebook then. Seriously thank you for making him go away."

Bellamy smiles and nods as he goes to grab his notebook and Clarke goes to class.

* * *

Later at the Blake's, Clarke and Bellamy finish their project which isn't due for another week so they're way ahead of the game. Octavia came home after they finished the project.

"Great so now that you're done with your project you can come dress shopping with me!" Octavia said so excitedly.

Clarke looks over at Bellamy who can barely hold in his laughter so Clarke glares at him to make him stop.

"I guess that does mean I'm free now doesn't it" Clarke responds.

"Thank goodness because I'm seriously behind schedule on this. We'll leave tomorrow after school and we'll go to the mall" says Octavia.

"Great. Can't wait" says Clarke sarcastically. Octavia doesn't catch it, but Bellamy does and he starts his laughing fit all over again which confuses Octavia.

"Well I'm going to go home and get some rest" Clarke announces and then mutters, "God knows I'll need it" and Bellamy begins to laugh even harder which makes Octavia even more confused.

"Bye Princess!" Bellamy calls out between his laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own any of The 100 Characters**

"Octavia I don't think I can try on anymore"

"Please Clarke. You haven't found the one yet"

"I'm not even sure I want to go to the dance." says Clarke with a sad tone in her voice.

"What?! Why? Because of Finn?" Clarke doesn't respond which only confirms Octavia's guess. "Clarke come sit next to me. Finn isn't worth the amount of time you spend thinking about him. He doesn't deserve you and he never will. If Finn and Raven are together then they deserve each other. Now let's find a dress that will make every boy at that dance drool over you. Except Lincoln. He's mine." Clarke laughs and goes back towards the dressing room to try on another dress. Before she goes in she says,

"Thank you O. I don't know what I'd do without you" she smiles and goes in to try on another dress.

* * *

A few hours later Clarke and Octavia both find dresses and shoes for the dance. Octavia is going to be in a short, tight, red dress with long sleeves. It's covered in lace and looks beautiful on her. Clarke chose to wear a short, loose, black two piece dress. The bottom of the top of the dress and the top of the bottom of the dress are covered in gold jewels. Octavia approved of the dress and it only took 6 hours.

"Now we'll look so good at homecoming and everyone will be jealous" Octavia says.

"Hell yeah they will be!" Clarke says. "Thank you again for everything today. You're an amazing best friend."

Octavia hugs Clarke.

"What's going on here?" asks Bellamy as he walks in on the hug.

"Nothing just some quality girl talk between two best friends" Octavia answers with a knowing smile pointed at Clarke.

"Okay" Bellamy says unconvinced. "Anyway I'm going to be a Miller's house for the night so I'll see you two later.

"Bye Bell!" Call the girls.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own any of The 100 characters**

It's the week of the dance and girls are scrambling to find dresses last minute. Now Clarke understands why Octavia made her go shopping for a dress so early this month. Bellamy and Clarke are sitting in Western just talking about random things when Clarke starts thinking about the dance.

"So Bell are you going to the dance?"

"I wasn't going to until Miller told me that Bryan is making him go and if I didn't go then he said he'd cut off my head so yeah I guess I am going."

Clarke laughs and says, "Yeah maybe that's a good idea."

Bellamy responds, "Yeah. I kind of like my head."

"Me too. Maybe I'll see you there. Save me a dance?" Clarke says just as Kane arrives to start class so Bellamy is left thinking about what Clarke said.

* * *

"Dude she obviously wants you and you want her so what's the problem?" Miller asks Bellamy as they are sitting in the cafeteria for lunch.

"The problem is, she's still having problems with Finn and her mind isn't in the right place to have a relationship with someone."

"Did she tell you that or are you using that as your excuse to get out of taking a risk?" asks Miller who knows his best friend too well.

"Okay we need to stop hanging out because you know me too well."

"B I'm serious. Just tell her how you feel. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh I don't maybe she rejects me, I lose my best friend, I lose the girl I love and-" Bellamy stops mid sentence at the realization of what he just said.

"Dude did you just-" Miller starts.

"Yeah I did. I gotta go."

* * *

The rest of the week goes by normally. Bellamy continues to think about what he and Miller talked about. It's Friday, the dance is tomorrow, and Bellamy has no idea if he's going anymore.

Bellamy is broken from his thoughts when he hears, "Hey Bell."

"Clarke. Hey."

"Are you still going to the dance?"

"Um. I don't know anymore. I don't want to be Miller and Bryan's third wheel."'

"Please come! I'm going to be O and Lincoln's third wheel so we can hang together"

"Maybe. I'll think about. Look I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Oh okay. Bye Bell." Clarke is left confused. She thought her and Bell were going somewhere. She was happy they were becoming close again and she thought he was too.

Now she's not so sure.

* * *

Finally it's the day of the dance and Clarke was actually excited. Her and O were getting ready at the Blakes. Clarke hadn't talked to Bellamy since she saw him and they talked about being third wheels. She was worried that she ruined their friendship by basically asking him to go to the dance with her.

"Hey Clarke are you ok? You've been quiet all night."

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'm just nervous about seeing Finn and Raven."

"Everything is going to amazing. I'll make sure of that. Don't worry about Finn and Raven. To be honest I think you're going to be happier without him. I already see it when…" Octavia says the last few words quietly so Clarke can't even hear it, "you're with Bell."

Clarke looks confused, "what was that last part I couldn't hear it."

"Oh nothing just that you're better off without him," Octavia says and smiles at Clarke

Clarke leans over to Octavia and hugs her. "Thank you O."

Octavia smiles. When they release each other Octavia looks at the clock. "What the hell?! How did time go by so fast! We've got to pick up the pace."

"O relax we have hours until the dance."

"Exactly only hours! Not enough time."

Clarke rolls her eyes and laughs.

* * *

Octavia finally stops painting Clarke's face with makeup and stops pulling her. Clarke does have to admit O did a great job. They both look so good. Clarke still hasn't seen Bellamy and now she's almost positive he's not coming to the dance.

The two girls go downstairs to meet Lincoln who compliments them both, but can't keep his eyes off Octavia. They're such a good couple. Clarke wishes that she could find someone like that.

Lincoln drives them all to the dance. They walk in. Octavia and Lincoln first followed by Clarke. When she enters the dance the first person she sees is of course Finn. He's staring at her while he has his arm around Raven's waist.

"Octavia I can't do this. I have to go." Clarke turns to walk out the door she came in through when she feels a hand grab her wrist. She turns in the direction of the person who grabbed and sees an unruly mess of curls and big brown eyes in her view.

" _Bellamy_ "

"Dance with me Princess?"

Bellamy leads Clarke to the dance floor and they begin to sway back in forth. They look into each other's eyes for the whole song.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. I had a lot of thinking to do" Bellamy starts off.

"Thinking about what?" Clarke asks.

"You."

Clarke feels slightly confused. "What do you-" but she's cut off by Bellamy's lips on hers. The kiss is slow at first, but once Clarke's shock wears off she deepens the kiss. They break away for air after a few seconds and stare into each other's eyes while dancing for a few more songs. They decide they need a break and sit down.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Clarke stands up to leave when she feels Bellamy grab her wrist again. He kisses her again.

"I'll be waiting princess"

Clarke smiles and walks to the bathroom. When she leaves the bathroom she sees Finn waiting for her.

"Clarke. Can we please talk? I promise I'm not going to try anything. I just want to make amends with you."

"Ok. Let's go outside to talk." They both walk outside to the front of the school. They sit down on the bench and talk for a while. They agree that they want to try to make things better between them. They know they will never be together romantically again, but they agree they'll be happier that way. Finn promises to treat Raven with respect and love. He does love her and Clarke couldn't be happier for him. They stand up and hug. When they walk inside they go their separate ways. Clarke tries to find Bellamy, but she doesn't see him anywhere. She walks up to O.

"Hey have you seen Bell?"

"No. The last time I saw him was when you two were sitting at the table after dancing."

"Maybe he left. Well I'm tired so I'm going to head out."

"Do you need a ride?" Lincoln asks.

"No I should be fine. Thank you though! You two have fun." Clarke leaves the two of them after she hugs Octavia.

Clarke walks out of the school and decides to text Bell.

 **C: Hey. I guess you left without saying bye:( I had a great time tonite tho! See ya tmo:)**

Bellamy doesn't respond, but Clarke assumes he fell asleep. Clarke goes to sleep thinking about Bellamy and their wonderful night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own any of The 100 characters**

Clarke never heard back from Bellamy. She sent him another text asking about Western homework, but really she wanted to see it would start a conversation between them. It didn't. She's really worried that he thought about the kiss and how maybe he didn't think they should be together. Maybe he thinks it was a all a mistake. Clarke sees Bellamy at the end of the hall and goes up to him. He doesn't see her until she makes him turn around to face him.

"Why did you leave the dance? Why are aren't you answering my texts?"

"Clarke." Bellamy pauses and looks like he's about to walk away.

"I'm not letting you leave until you answer my questions" Clarke crosses her arms and stands her ground.

"How about you answer my question. Did you have with Finn? You two looked pretty cozy at the dance." Bellamy looks at her and watches her reaction.

Clarke has true confusion flash over her face. "What are you-"

"I saw you two together so don't even deny it."

"Bell I…" Clarke doesn't know what to say because what Bellamy saw wasn't what it looked it, but he won't listen to her. She knows that he's angry and when he's angry he won't listen to reason.

"That's what I thought. You know I thought we could actually be something. I thought we were going to work out. I thought you realized that you were so much better off without Finn, but I guess I wrong. I guess you weren't who I thought you were." Bellamy walks away from Clarke leaving her feeling confused and alone.

* * *

Clarke thought about Bellamy all day. She was going to talk to him in Western, but he wasn't in class. She figured it was because of her. She decided that she needed to explain her side of the story to him. She walked to his house not even knowing if he was going to be there. She was happy to see when she got there that his car was in the driveway. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. When Bellamy opened the door his expression changed from neutral to angry. He really didn't want to see her.

"Why are you here Clarke?" He was so mad.

"I really need to talk to you."

"Oh you've decided that? Well you know what, I think I said all I needed to say."

"But I didn't. You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself. There was nothing going on between Finn and I."

"I saw you two at the dance. You were hugging!"

"Yes we were hugging. We talked about being friends. We decided that we are going to be civil with one another. He promised me that he was going to treat Raven better than he treated me. I want to be with you Bell. I always have. I-I need you."

"You need me?"

"Yes. I do. I need the guy who was always there for me no matter what. Who helped me through my father's death. Who took care of me when my mother wasn't around. I need you Bellamy with everything I have I need you and...and...I-I love you Bellamy Blake." By this point Clarke has tears streaming down her face. She looks at Bellamy searching his face for something, anything that shows that maybe he feels the same way, but she doesn't see it. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't tell her what she wants to hear. He doesn't tell her anything. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now. Goodbye Bellamy"

Clarke turns to walk to her car. She hears the door close and now she's certain that Bellamy doesn't feel the same way and doesn't want anything to do with her.

She gets to her car when all of a sudden she is turned around. Bellamy is kissing her passionately and holding onto her as if she is about to disappear. Clarke is startled, but when she processes what is happening she kisses him back and holds him the same way. They break away. Clarke is the first one to talk.

"I thought you went back inside. I thought I lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily princess" Bellamy says with a smirk and Clarke laughs. They kiss again and only break away when they hear the front door open. Octavia appears.

"It's about time" Octavia says and they all laugh.

Clarke and Bellamy look at each other and kiss _again_.

Maybe that word isn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **The End :)**


End file.
